The Underwater World
The Underwater World is the 3rd episode of Jake 13 Plot It was a peaceful night. Jake, Robbie, Charlotte & Nate were all sound asleep, even Marty was snoring while he was curled up on Jake's bed. In the ocean infront of their house, a wave began growing right at the shore. It grew larger and larger, then two spots began glowing on it and it took the shape of a body. It crawled around Jake's house silently, then climbed into the sewage pipes and back out through Jake's toilet. It tapped on Jake's shoulder. Jake jolted awake and saw the giant wave before him. Without thinking he quickly activated the Rognitrix and transformed into Frosty. He shot ice at the wave monster, causing parts of it to freeze up, but they melted almost instantly. Jake dropped his snow body and escaped outside from a crack underneath his window. The wave monster followed. As a hat, he flew through the monster and pulled some of it's body out and became a water snowman. The monster screamed in pain. As soon as he had absorbed the water, he dropped it again. He became a snow-snowman again. He shot as much ice as he could, causing most of the alien's body to freeze up. It tried to break free, but it couldn't move. Jake stood back and looked at his work with satisfaction, then the Rognitrix began to flash red and he timed out. The flash of light outside Robbie's window had woken him up. He saw Jake standing infront of the frozen alien, well, frozen up to his head. He grabbed his sword and ran out. 'Jake, are you alright?' he asked, ready for battle. 'Yeah I'm fine. This creep snuck into my bedroom, but I dealt with him as Frosty.' 'Good thinking, freezing everything but his head so he can explain' Robbie said, impressed. 'Er, yeah, that's what I did...' Jake said, not admitting that he ran out of ice to freeze him with. 'Uh, hello. Yoohoo. Kid's talking about me while I am freezing my watery butt off!' The alien called to them. They looked up at him. 'I am not a bad guy. My species live in tribes, deep beneath the sea where no Human has ever reached. My tribe lives right here next to your house and have watched you find the watch that allows you to change your shape, and we have watch you battle with it. Recently, my tribe was overrun by an evil dictator named, Drogan. Drogan is a Grimensio, an alien form that you have access to. We would like you and your brother to help us stop Drogan. What do you say?' It asked. Jake and Robbie looked at eachother, then thought for a while, then began mumbling. Robbie stepped forward. 'We will help you, but you have to do something for us. Tell us your name.' 'Oh, hi, my name is Rage and I am a Vitaquian. My species shares this world with yours and many others. What's your names?' 'I'm Robbie, this is my brother, Jake. He found this watch called the Rognitrix one night in the forest' Robbie said, introducing himself and Jake. 'Listen, Rage. There is just one problem. I can't breath underwater and Jake can only stay in an alien form for ten minutes' Robbie protested. 'My species have been around for much longer than Humans, we know that you can't breath underwater, that is why we invented these,' Rage explained as he pulled out two mouth guards. 'Put these in your mouths and you can breath underwater, and communicate. When Jake becomes Human we will be just over ten minutes away from our area of dry land which is where Drogan is staying. Jake will take a mouthguard and by the time we reach Drogan he will be able to transform again and battle with us.' Jake and Robbie looked at eachother. 'Okay,' they said, then they took the mouthguards and stuffed it into their pockets. 'Are you two boys ready yet?' Rage called out to them. 'We are trying to figure out which alien I should use. Okay, so there is Deep Crusher, he is definitely a water alien, but maybe I should save him for the big fight, but then there is this alien with a tail, he resembles the lochness monster quite a lot. I think I will use the lochness monster for now' Jake said. He looked at Robbie. 'You might as well do it. There's not much we could lose, I mean, we would have to wait ten minutes for you to transform back then another ten minutes for the watch to recharge but then it's all good. Just try it out' Robbie said. Jake was still looking at Deep Crusher's hologram, but he scrolled back through to the lochness monster image. He pressed down on the diamond faceplate. Jake began growing extremely fat, but then he grew taller and he appeared slim again. His skin turned dark red and his arms became very muscular. Then, his feet merged and grew long and became a tail. His face stretched out very long and his ears formed on top of his head, looking like little wings. Then, two wings grew out of his back. 'Aqua Dragon!' Jake shouted. 'Well, any alien with the word "Aqua" in their name must be able to swim' Robbie said as he put the mouthguard in. He jumped into the ocean first, then Rage followed. Jake began slithering over there but then flew up into the air and dived. 'Okay, boys. Let's get going!' Rage said encouragingly, and the three of them swam off. Jake swam with incredible speed. Within the five minutes that he had become Aqua Dragon, he had discovered that he had hydrokinetic and pyrokinetic powers. Robbie and Rage swam much further behind Jake. Jake finally realized he was going to fast for Robbie and swam back, grabbed Robbie and swam fast again. Rage joined in now. 'Wow, we have made record time! It has only taken us seven minutes to reach our land area' Rage said. He pointed towards a bright light coming from a cavern. Around the outside of that cavern were hundreds of aliens, just like Rage. Jake sped up and reached the cave. 'Where's that Drogan?' he asked. 'Follow me!' Rage said. Jake hobbled along as Robbie took out his mouthguard and breathed in large gulps of fresh air. In the middle of the cavern, there was a large throne. Sitting in the large throne was an even larger alien that looked identical to Deep Crusher, Drogan. Drogan sat, holding a corpse. 'Our king!' Rage shouted. 'You said you would spare him if he surrendered and he did!' 'I lied. Who are your friends, Rage?' 'We have come to get rid of you!' Jake shouted. He flew high up into the air and slammed into Drogan, but he was barely moved. Jake breathed large amounts of fire into Drogan's face, but all it did was sting him. Drogan flicked Jake away like he was nothing. 'Jake, get back in there!' Robbie shouted as he jumped onto Jake's head. Jake flew up towards Drogan's face and Robbie jumped off. He pulled out a sword and began slashing at Drogan. Jake flew around shooting water and flames at Drogan. There was absolutely no effect until Robbie shoved his sword into Drogan's shoulder. Drogan cried in pain. Jake grabbed Drogan while he was weak and put him into a head lock. Drogan's head popped off. Jake saw this as his opportunity and he flew out of the cavern and began swimming as fast as he could, trying to make the connection between Drogan's head and body die. Jake was almost far enough when the Rognitrix began flashing. He reverted. 'No-' he began shouting, but he took in a large amount of water. Before he became unconscious, he managed to slip the mouthguard into his mouth. The last thing he saw was Drogan laughing as he flew back towards his cavern. When Jake had awoken, Robbie and Rage were floating beside him. 'We've been waiting for you to regain consciousness' Robbie said. 'Why? There's nothing I can do to stop him! Even if I went Deep Crusher on him, he is more experienced in that form!' Jake complained. 'We need to figure out his weaknesses. Rage do you know anything about him?' Robbie asked. Jake and Robbie faced Rage. 'Hmmm. There isn't much he is weak to. He is weak to fire, but only when there is a whole lot blown onto him. Unless Jake has more powerful fire aliens, there isn't anything that would work with that. Water won't have any effect. Wait, there is one thing. Maybe we could challenge him to a race! All Grimensio are extremely slow. If you could get him to accept and race you, maybe we could bet our cavern that he would lose!' Rage said, gaining faith. 'Yes! I know exactly who to race him as, VLOCT! Wait, I don't think VLOCT can breath underwater. I guess I could use Aqua Dragon, seeing as anything can beat him in speed and we need an alien that can breath underwater. Okay, let's go challenge him while I wait for the Rognitrix to recharge!' The three then swam off towards the cavern once again. In the cavern, Drogan sat there angrily. The three swam through the entrance and he immediately got ready for round two. 'We aren't here for a battle, Drogan! Well, actually we are, but not a physical one. We want to race! If you win, we will all be your servants. But if I win, you give back this cavern and leave forever.' Jake challenged. Drogan laughed. 'Idiots. You think I don't know my species are super slow?' Drogan said. 'We didn't think of that, did we?' Robbie whispered to Rage who had his head hanging low. 'But I accept. There is something you don't know about me. I am extremely fast at swimming! The only one of my species' Drogan bragged. Jake got ready to back out, but Drogan beat him, 'you can't back out of your own challenge, boy!' He began laughing again. 'I will give you ten minutes to prepare for the race. It will start from the cavern entry to the surface. If you are not there in ten minutes, I will start the race alone.' Drogan walked into a back room of the cavern. 'The watch still isn't recharged!' Jake said. 'Wait until the end to transform' Robbie said. 'You can't waste any time on that watch!' So the three sat there waiting. When there were three minutes left before the race, the Rognitrix activated. 'I better transform now. Just so I am ready' Jake said. He activated the Rognitrix and scrolled through. He passed FuzzBall's icon, then Riff Raff's, then Deep Crusher's, a random Martian alien, Tip Top's, Swift's and finally, he got to Aqua Dragon. 'Well, wish me luck.' Jake pressed down on the faceplate and the image disappeared. The diamond on the faceplate began crisscrossing, then it caved in and disappeared in his skin. Jake's instant transformation began. He became green, then he shrank, but his head remained normal size. He clothing tightened and became a white jumpsuit with black stripes over it. On his back, a bag grew. On the bag was an antenna, and the Rognitrix. Finally, Jake's head shrunk, but it was still large for his 10 centimetre body. 'What the? What am I? Some sort of Martian alien with a back pack and extreme intelligence. Hehe, I shall call myself Hyper Pack! Wait, I can't beat Drogan as a martian! Hmm, wait, let me calculate something... I couldn't have beaten him as Aqua Dragon either though...' 'Wait, this is a good thing!' Rage shouted. 'Martians are extremely intelligent! They can create machines from rocks. Maybe you could build some sort of ship from this cavern floor. All Martians have backpack with tools in them.' Jake grabbed at his back and began searching through it. He found millions of different tools and began working. Within two minutes, he had built a super fast space craft that could also travel through water. 'Boo ya!' He shouted. Just then, Drogan walked out. 'It's time to race!' He declared. He looked at Jake getting into his spacecraft. 'Hey, you can't fly a machine, it's cheating!' Drogan complained. 'You never stated any rules!' Jake said back. He floated above the start line and watched Drogan get ready to swim. Drogan was definitely not happy. 'GO!' Rage shouted. The two jumped into the ocean and began heading towards the surface, fast. Jake was infront, but only by an arms length. Drogan reached out to knock Jake away. He missed, but the wind pushed Jake sideways. 'Hey, that's cheating!' 'No rules!' Drogan called back. 'Well then, I predicted this would happen, seeing as there are no rules, I can use this then' Jake said in his squeaky Martian voice as he flicked a switch. The spacecraft began flying with super speed. It passed Drogan and reached the top with five minutes. He floated on the surface cheering. Drogan surfaced after him, then all the spectators who were following. 'You did it Jake!' Rage and Robbie cheered. 'We have our cavern back!' Just then, Drogan snapped. 'You will never have your cavern back!' He shouted. He started attacking them all. 'Oh yeah?' Hyper Pack questioned. He touched the Rognitrix and entered a code. 'Deep Crusher!' he shouted. 'Whoa, how did I do that?' 'Jake! You said so yourself, even though you and Drogan are the same species, he can still whoop your butt!' Robbie said. 'That's true, but he is worn out!' Jake pointed out. He ran over to Drogan, grabbed him and kicked him all the way to the other side of the planet. Then, the Rognitrix began flashing and he reverted. Rage ran over to him. 'Thank you so much, Jake and Robbie. If there is ever anything you need me to do, don't hesitate to ask.' Rage and the rest of his tribe then began their journey back to their tribal home. Robbie walked over to Jake. 'How did you transform from Hyper Pack to Deep Crusher?' he asked. 'I honestly have no idea' Jake answered. Robbie laughed at him and the two headed inside their house for a shower. Major Events *Jake first transforms into Aqua Dragon & Hyper Pack Characters *Jake *Robbie *Rage Villains *Drogan Aliens Used *Frosty *Aqua Dragon (Debut) *Hyper Pack (Debut; Mistransformation - selected alien Aqua Dragon) *Deep Crusher Trivia *Rage gave Robbie a device that allowed him to breath underwater *Drogan sounds similar to Kogan, but this was not done intentionally *Hyper Pack figured out a code that allows him to transform into another alien form without reverting and having to wait for the watch to recharge (Similar to the Master Control), but he doesn't realize and forgets the code when he becomes Hyper Pack again Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Jake 13